The general field of this invention relates to the molding of plastic decorations which resemble stained glass miniatures, particularly decorations of this kind which are formed from thermoplastic compositions containing a volatile perfume for release into the atmosphere when the plastic decorations are displayed in a room. No directly relevant prior art reference are known. However, thermoplastic compositions containing volatile components for release in the atmosphere are described in a number of U.S. Patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,725,311, 3,926,655, 4,051,159, 4,095,031, and 4,184,099. These United States Patents do not particularly describe the insertion of such thermoplastic compositions in frames defining the shape and providing support for the formed resins. In published South African Specification No. 770,610, a stained glass mobile is described which is formed from a metal frame and a hydrophilic thermo-setting resin composition containing a perfume oil (see Example IX). Neither this reference nor any other known prior art reference describes an assembly for holding frames providing openings therethrough and closed by ribs for receiving and retaining liquified thermoplastic compositions.